1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for the collection, transport and dispensing of discrete biological samples. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved packaging which provides for accommodation of wells containing biological samples which permits the individual dispensement of the biological sample into an assay vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
In clinical diagnostic settings, it is often been necessary to collect various biological specimens such a whole blood, plasma, serum, CFS, feces, urine, cultured cells, saliva, cervical or urethral swab, sputum and other biological fluids. Multiple individual samples are collected and transported to a laboratory where personnel conduct specific tests on the samples. It is imperative that the biological samples be properly contained, enclosed and identified to permit the safe transport of the sample from the collection location to the laboratory.
Currently, blood and other biological fluid samples are collected on paper substrates. This procedure involves dotting the sample fluid onto a card or dipping a paper strip into a bulk sample of the fluid. The sample on the card or the paper strip is then dried. The dried sample is then punched or cut from the remainder of the card or strip manually. Typically, a punch or other cutting device is used to cut the individual dotted sample from the remainder of the card or strip. However, in order to prevent cross-contamination between adjacent samples on the same card or strip, the mechanical punch or cutting device must be decontaminated between samples. This increases the time and cost involved in obtaining discrete samples.
Perforated cards or strips are also used which permit the technician to rip or tear a portion of the card or strip from the remainder thereof. While this eliminates the need for a separate punch, in most laboratory settings these perforated strips are awkward to use.
The sample cards used to obtain the samples are typically exposed to the environment during collection, testing and transporting. This increases the risk of contamination of the samples. Such contamination risk is especially significant in DNA testing where minute amounts of contamination from such sources as dust, hair, skin tissue and the like may jeopardize the integrity of the test.
Thus, collected samples must be adequately isolated, packaged and identified to permit the safe, efficient and identifiable transport of the samples to the laboratory while preventing contamination of the samples. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved packaging which allows for the collection transport and dispensing of individual discrete samples from a plurality of collected samples.
The present invention provides a sample collection assembly for collection, transport and dispensing of a plurality of discrete biological samples. The collection assembly includes a plurality of sample wells for collecting individual biological samples. The sample wells are supported in a sample tray in spaced apart registration. The sample tray is supported within a case which encloses the sample tray and allows the safe and efficient transport of the sample wells. The sample tray is movably accommodated within the case for movement between a first position enclosing the plurality of sample wells, to a second position rendering exteriorly accessible one of the sample wells so that the sample can be manually dispensed from the tray.
It is contemplated that the sample wells may be in the shape of open ended cup-like members which may include therein solid phase material used for sample testing. The tray may be formed of a planar member having the sample wells formed therein. The individual cup-like wells may be manually deformed so as to dispense the solid phase material including the biological sample from the wells.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the case is generally in the shape of open-ended parallelepiped and the tray is rectangular. The tray is slidably movable with respect to the case through the open end so as to sequentially render accessible one of the wells to permit dispensement of the sample contained therein. The case in the tray may include cooperating indexing means to allow the tray to be supported at an indexed location, with each well being sequentially accessible at each indexed location.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the case is generally cylindrical and the tray is generally circular. The tray is rotatably movable within the case. The case includes cut out portions along a circumferential edge thereof so as to sequentially render accessible one of the wells upon rotative movement of the tray with respect to the case.
The case may include identification indicia such as, for example, bar coding to enable the proper identification of the samples in the case.
It is contemplated that the present invention may be used to collect various biological specimens such as whole blood, plasma, serum, CFS, feces, urine, cultured cells, saliva, cervical or urethral swab, sputum and any other biological fluids. While collection of these biological fluids are all within the contemplation of the present invention, preferred embodiments will be described with respect to the collection of discrete blood samples.